Maximus Indomabilis
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Maximus Idomabilis or Max Savage to the greeks son of Bacchus grandson of Apollo great grandson of Hecate. This is the story of the one known as the Duke of Debauchery, OC x Harem which does NOT mean Harem x Harem. Warning rated M for violence, gore and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: How I got my name

**I do Apollo-gize (ok that was really bad) but the narrator is new so he makes mistakes ****sometimes**

**Chapter 1: How I got my name**

(3rd Person POV)

Our story begins with an infant who was but 20 months old. He would be known by the name Maximus Indomabilis to the Romans and Max Savage to the Greeks. **Scratch that sorry getting ahead of myself… let's try this again, with background this time.**

There once was a daughter of a human man and the greek Titaness of Magic, Hecate. As time past the daughter grew and for 13 years Hecate raised her daughter in the underworld and trained her in magic. However Hecate knew she could no longer raise her own child as the gods had began to become suspicious of her absence. So the daughter of Perses enlisted the help of Circe an immortal enchantress, to continue the training of her daughter and watch over her until she reached adulthood. It was a little after her 23rd birthday when the daughter of Hecate caught the eye of the Olympian God of the Sun, Apollo and so he wooed her and she grew as smitten with him as he was with her and soon thereafter she became pregnant. Unfortunately there were complications with her pregnancy and the daughter of Hecate died during childbirth, surviving only by her daughter with Apollo. Apollo was furious at the death of his lover, as he had fallen for her unlike any before. So Apollo went forth and allowing his grief to overtake him pretended to seek solace in his twin Artemis, however much to Apollo's relief he found Artemis innocent. His sister actually having tried to protect the mother but was only able to save the daughter. She told Apollo that she felt that the death of his lover was unnatural and that she had felt the interference of another who also presided over the pregnancy and childbirth. She told this to Apollo and the two came to the same conclusion, only one goddess would attempt to murder a pregnant mother and child without provocation, Hera, she had always hated two things, children of Zeus and those who have children of wedlock. Apollo left his daughter with Artemis saying to her "I care not if father comes for her himself I need you to protect her for me, I would trust no one but you my twin sister to watch over my daughter φως (Fos). She is the only thing I have left of my love, I need her protected while I storm Olympus for Hera's head." he said this with more seriousness than Artemis ever expected her brother to be capable of so she took the baby Fos into her arms and nodded in understanding to her brother. Apollo appeared on Olympus clad in a rubber suit a reinforced leather coat that looked like a cross between a doctor's lab coat and a post apocalyptic duster, a medieval gas mask one would find on a plague doctor from the dark ages which rested on his forehead and a flaming Shepherd's Crook carried in his right hand, he kicked open the grand doors to the Olympian throne room and screamed for the murderous witch known as Hera to show herself. Hera appeared staff in hand and diadem on her head and on top her usual greek attire wore a plate skirt that appeared to give her a peacock tail. "You dare to challenge me after your recent behavior Apollo." Hera demanded. "My recent behavior, how dare you talk to me as though you haven't just murdered a woman during childbirth and attempted to kill the child, but you do have a long history of this sort of behavior, I mean my mother still remains on Delos where she is safe from you." "Well maybe if you hadn't tried to spit on me by impregnating the unmarried daughter of a titan then she might still be alive." she yelled her lotus staff locked with his flaming crook. "I loved her and because you couldn't stop my birth you tried to stop my daughter's birth and killed her mother you petty bitch." He roared the flames flaring from his anger. "Well maybe if you weren't so much like…" "ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled appeared in throne room with a flash slamming his master bolt on the floor making the building shake. "NO FIGHTING…" the king of Olympus bellowed. "YES FIGHTING!" Ares shouted from very far away. "SHUT UP ARES!" Zeus yelled back. "I demand the ability to raise and protect my daughter from Hera as well as retribution for the death of her mother." Apollo said turning to Zeus his eyes as though they were two small flaming red stars inside his skull. "No retribution, no you cannot raise your child yourself and Hera will stay away from your child is that clear." Zeus said glaring at both parties. "If anything harms a hair on my daughter's head, I will tell Hecate what happened to her favorite daughter. Before coming for Hera's head myself and no force not even father will save you then." Apollo threatened flashing out. Appearing before Artemis, he took the child and flashed out again without a word. (That bad huh?) Artemis thought to herself. Appearing in front of his foster son he explained to Chiron what Hera had done and how while Zeus officially stated he could not personally be the one to raise Fos it was clear to Apollo he was allowing Apollo to raise Fos by proxy and although he wasn't Chiron's birth father he trusted him the most out of all of his children and therefore he wanted Chiron to officially be the one to raise her at least in the winter as he had a plan for the summer. Fos would spend the winters with Chiron and the summers not with her father Apollo Greek God of the Sun, order, prophecy, etc… but with Apollo, Roman God of (Insert long ass list here).

Approximately 22 Years later Fos is a mother to a 20 month old whose father is yet another god, only this god isn't a greek god, behold the story of the son of the Roman god of madness, Bacchus.

Ok, now our story begins with an infant who was but 20 months old. He would be known by the name Maximus Indomabilis to the Romans and Max Savage to the Greeks and these are the stories of the fateful day he got his names.

Greek Version:

3rd person POV

Fos daughter of Apollo granddaughter of Hecate was nursing her 20 month old son in her living room when suddenly two Cyclopes burst through the wall. Dropping her infant son she drew her bow and managed to fire three shots off the first blinding one of the cyclopses the second killing him and the third she fired right before the monster's club struck her smashing her through the wall and killing her. The third and final shot struck her killer in his eye blinding him and causing him to howl in pain. The infant seeing its mother murdered in front of it launched itself and the blinded cyclops and with its recently grown canine teeth ripped out the monsters jugular. Apollo appeared sensing something was wrong and saw the gruesome scene the mangled corpse of his daughter, her ribs broken and having pierced her heart, and a small infant latched onto a cyclop's neck before the monster exploded leaving the baby covered in monster blood and golden dust.

(Real) Roman version:

3rd person POV

Fos daughter of Apollo legacy of Trivia was nursing her 20 month old son in her living room when suddenly two Cyclopes burst through the wall. Dropping her infant son she drew her bow and managed to fire three shots off the first blinding one of the cyclopes the second killing him. The third and final shot struck her the second cyclops in his eye blinding him as a third cyclops burst through the wall behind her and smashed her with his club. She was sent flying and made a sharp crack when her body embedded itself in the wall. The infant seeing its mother murdered in front of it let out a very unchildlike roar and huge thorny vines as thick as a tree trunk ripped through the floor and wrapping themselves around the two remaining cyclopes. The one that had ambushed his mother was torn apart its arms and legs ripped from its body. The infant then launched itself at the blinded cyclops with his recently grown canine teeth ripped out the monsters jugular. Apollo appeared sensing something was wrong and saw the gruesome scene the mangled corpse of his daughter, her neck and spine were broken and her ribs had fractured pieces of which had pierced her heart, a limbless cyclops bleeding out and a small infant latched onto another cyclops this one held down by thorny vines. The infant having ripped into the cyclop's neck with his teeth. Apollo watched as the monster exploded leaving a room full of thick thorny vines, a dismembered cyclops and a baby covered in monster blood and golden dust.


	2. Over the Rivers and Through the Woods

**Please note that because of the old narrator's incompetence Max has… disposed of him.**

Chapter 2: Over the rivers and through the woods not necessarily in that Order

(3rd Person POV)

Apollo was not going to go through this again, first the love of his life was killed by Hera, now his daughter is murdered by monsters, the only thing Apollo had left of either of them was this small infant who couldn't even walk. Apollo scooped the baby up and attempted to flash to the underworld. Much to his frustration he wound up in some lobby. Charron was there with a condescending smirk wearing a shirt that read "That's a no go chief" the word go being crossed off and the word bough was written above it, and wearing a baseball cap that said "Pass the Branch". Apollo sighed followed by the two of them flashing out while giving the ferryman a glare that promised unimaginable pain. Apollo snatched the golden bough from the ground another immediately sprouting in its place. Apollo heard a noise that sounded like a feral hellhound only to look over and see the baby eating the golden bough Apollo took the piece of timber out of the baby's mouth and to his astonishment the branch looked like someone made a spear out of a thick rose vine. It was sharp and covered in thorns that had not been there before the child had tried to eat it. The baby burped up sawdust and Apollo grinned with an evil wicked smile that promised some unfortunate soul was about to suffer greatly. They flashed back to the waiting room where Apollo locked on to charron and adjusted the infant so he would not witness the act of brutality that was about to be inflicted on the Ferryman of the Dead. Apollo took the rather sadistic looking Golden Bough in one hand and shoved the gnarly end into Charron, securely lodging the malicious torture branch in the Ferryman's colon, the aforementioned prick keeling over rigidly faceplanting with his freshly violated ass in the air from which the golden bough was proudly potruding. Apollo grabbed the infant and flashed into the underworld. River after River the grandfather flashed his grandchild the last link to his true love across, to the only other being who would treasure the infant close to as much as he would. Arriving at the Tower of Hecate.

The God of the sun knocked on the door of the tall stone keep. Leaving the boy in a basket with a note as is customary when abandoning small children. Apollo looked at the babe a last time before flashing away, knowing not even Zeus would dare to take the infant and last link to her daughter from the Titaness of Magic.

Hecate opened the door wondering who would be foolish enough to disturb her, she hadn't been exactly friendly, warm, patient, nor forgiving since her beloved daughter had died, she had been extremely hostile toward everything and everyone especially after Zeus had stone-walled her attempts to gain information related to her daughters death for over twenty years.

**I have decided on the infantile nicknames Max will call Hecate and Apollo. Hecate will be Greygran and Apollo will be Granpoll.****Also I apologize for both the length or lack of thereof in this chapter however after so many months and this was all there was I guess this is where I will end this chapter**


End file.
